Can a Swindler Change His Spots?
is the seventeenth mission in Red Dead Redemption. To view the mission tree, see: Story John approaches Mr. West Dickens who requests John's aid in selling more elixir. This time, half-way into the performance, two riders appear and denounce Dickens as a fraud. The crowd grows hostile and a chase ensues, in which John must protect Dickens at all costs. Walkthrough Mission Prerequisites Before this mission becomes available, the player must complete: *Nigel West Dickens mission: "Liars, Cheats and Other Proud Americans" Mission Objectives To complete this mission, the player must: *Join the spectators for Nigel's show in Plainview. *Ride shotgun for Nigel and fight off any attackers. Mission Description In this mission, the player will accompany Nigel riding shotgun on his wagon as he retreats from an angry crowd. The player must help Nigel escape to Cueva Seca after the crowd turns hostile halfway through his speech. While Nigel is driving, the player will have to defend the wagon from the enemies. Most will be on horseback, but halfway through the escape there are about three or four wagons that the player must fend off (some may have TNT in the back). Then the player will encounter a road block consisting of two wagons blocking the path. A barrel of TNT is conveniently placed on the bed of one of the wagons for the player to shoot. Aim for the enemies' horses, and they won't be able to follow you on foot. Additionally, using Moonshine to refill your dead eye can help with hitting the many moving targets pursuing you. Mission Dialogues Mission Failure The mission will fail if the player: *Shoots the bottles of West Dickens' elixir on display. *Steals the wagon. *Lets Nigel die. *Kills or abandons Nigel West Dickens. *Kills the horses pulling Nigel's wagon. *Breaks the law. *Kills a dog. *Commits vandalism. *Assaults or kills townsfolk. *Dies. Gold Medal Objectives * Fastest Time: 5:35 * Shot Accuracy: 86% * Number of Headshots: 12 New Game Elements Introduced *Riding shotgun Mission Complete Unlockables *Random Encounter: Fate of the Stagecoach Trivia *The title of this mission is a reference to the saying "Can a leopard change his spots", which means that it is hard for someone to break a habit. *This is one of very few times we see John Marston smoke. *At the end of the mission, if the player waits for a while before leaving, Mr. West Dickens begins to urinate on the ground. Even if knocked over he continues to urinate. *A majority of the scammed townsfolk are members of the Williamson Gang, including people such as Kent Gallaway and Melvin Spinney. * Glitch: In rare cases, when the player gets on the Mr. West Dickens's wagon, he runs away from John snd never gets on the wagon. The player can chase him, but if he dies, the mission is over Tips & Tricks *100% accuracy is possible on this mission. When you come to the road block with the wagons of TNT, wait until your driver stops, equip a shotgun (any will do) and aim at the head of the enemy standing in front of the left road block wagon. 9 times out of 10 you'll pepper him and blow the TNT. Gallery File:Rdr_can_swindler_change_spots01.jpg File:Rdr_can_swindler_change_spots02.jpg File:Rdr_can_swindler_change_spots03.jpg File:Rdr_can_swindler_change_spots04.jpg File:Rdr_can_swindler_change_spots05.jpg File:Rdr_can_swindler_change_spots06.jpg File:Rdr_can_swindler_change_spots07.jpg File:Rdr_can_swindler_change_spots08.jpg File:Rdr_can_swindler_change_spots09.jpg File:Rdr_can_swindler_change_spots10.jpg File:Rdr_can_swindler_change_spots12.jpg|''"Fraud! This man is a fucking charlatan. He just got done swindling down in Cholla Springs with this song and dance!"'' File:Rdr_can_swindler_change_spots13.jpg|''"I say we tar and feather him right now!"'' File:Rdr_can_swindler_change_spots14.jpg File:Rdr_can_swindler_change_spots15.jpg|''"I say we shoot the bastard!"'' File:Rdr_can_swindler_change_spots16.jpg|''"I apologize if science is not your forte. Good day one and all!"'' File:Rdr_can_swindler_change_spots17.jpg|''"Thank you, my dear boy. You saved the day again. It always impresses me the speed with which a group of men can turn from passive sheep into murderous wolves."'' File:Rdr_can_swindler_change_spots18.jpg|''"I'm impressed with how you nearly got us killed back there!"'' File:Rdr_can_swindler_change_spots19.jpg Video Walkthroughs File:Can_a_Swindler_Change_His_Spots%3F_(Gold_Medal)_-_Mission_22_-_Red_Dead_Redemption|Original Gold Medal Version Red Dead Redemption - Mission 22 - Can a Swindler Change His Spots? (Xbox One)|Remastered Version Achievement Completing this mission contributes toward the following Trophy/Achievement: es:¿Los timadores se reforman? Category:Redemption Missions Category:Walkthrough Category:Single Player